


Audrey Johanna Holmes

by NepturnalHarianne



Series: My (fan)Art [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Implied Johnlock too, Implied Mpreg, Implied Parentlock, implied omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepturnalHarianne/pseuds/NepturnalHarianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey Johanna Holmes is John and Sherlock's daughter... emerged from a plot bunny of Enid_Black's that we talked about, I couldn't <i>not</i> draw her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audrey Johanna Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enid_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/gifts).



 

I actually researched genetics for this, to see which characteristics of her parent she'd get by virtue of recessive-and-not-recessive genes... I'm crazy like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually like mpreg _and_ omegaverse, but it happens that I get inpsired from the strangest things - and the universe that Enid outlined to me with that plot bunny of hers actually made sense to me!


End file.
